


White Roses Over Red Roses

by MochiMinWriting



Category: Illionaire Records, K-Rapper, K-hiphop, Khh, Korean Rapper, Shin Donggab, The Quiett - Fandom, illionaire, korean hip hop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Betrayal, Cheating, Developing Relationship, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gang/Mafia AU, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, Secret Relationship, Suggestive Themes, Violence, suggestive content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-06-11 22:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19552264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMinWriting/pseuds/MochiMinWriting
Summary: The Quiett confesses to you, the only woman he isn't allowed to fall for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Suggestive Content, Violence etc.
> 
> Repost from my Tumblr: @khhunniewriting

For a long time, Illionaire had steadily gained wealth and power through their various businesses. Joonkyung, better known as Dok2, was the boss who leads the successful operation of the group. He flaunts his wealth wherever he goes making sure everyone noticed him when he entered a room. Luxury vehicles, clothes, jewelry, etc. Nothing was out of the question.

His second in command was Donggab. Apart from advising and enforcing he also oversaw the monetary side. He flaunted his vast wealth as well but in a much more tasteful manner. The luxury suits he wore made him seem as if he came from a wealthy family. 

Sometimes it was hard to identify who the actual leader was.

Especially when Joonkyung was always getting into messes and Donggab was the one bailing him out.

“One of your accounts is overdrawn,” Donggab flipped through pages of statements sounding very nonchalant. 

Joonkyung nodded, he had already gotten a call from the guilty party. “Just take some from Y/N’s account and put it into hers.”

Donggab looked up, jaw clenched. “Why Y/N’s?”

“She hardly uses it.”

Donggab went back around to his desk and sat down. He flipped through to your account statements and indeed you had hundreds of thousands accumulated from scarcely using the money Dok2 gave you. The other two women in his life managed to go through theirs entirely with one having overdrawn.

“How much?” 

Joonkyung thought for a moment. “Triple the overdrawn amount, she’ll be happier when I go over tonight.”

Regardless of his personal opinion on the matter, Donggab picked up the pen to write down the amount. He would have to handle the transfer before Joonkyung left even though he shouldn’t be going to her at all. 

“What about Y/N?” The clueless look had Donggab tapping his pen on the leather cover of the statement logs. “Today is her birthday.”

“That’s right,” Dok2 confirmed the date by looking at his phone. Today was your birthday and he couldn’t ignore it. You were by far the most difficult of his relationships- with him only because he asked for you as part of a deal between him and your old group.

You were so beautiful in his eyes, that’s why you caught his initial attention. He began looking into you when he found out you were an expert at running money laundering operations. He knew he had to have you for himself even if it meant playing dirty.

Now you were one of three women but ultimately his favorite. While the others were equally as if not more, prettier than you… You were the only one who could serve a purpose to Illionaire. Only you could ever become something more to him. But he wasn’t done with the others yet.

“I’m gonna need you to do one more favor for me.”

* * *

When you heard your doorbell ringing you jumped out of bed. You had been lounging about all day dressed as if you were actually going somewhere. However, it was only for the sake of boosting your mood on what should be a happy day.

“What the-” you took a second glance at the screen showing you what was on the other side. All you could see was flowers and as soon as you undid the last lock your house became a literal rose parade. Men you had barely seen before marched inside carrying bouquet after bouquet into your home. They covered every flat surface with the floral arrangments. 

“Hey why are you going in there…” you stomped your bare feet onto the ground chasing after the ones who had taken the liberty of filling your room as well. The whole situation was crazy. What could you possibly do with so many flowers? It left you speechless and a little irritated to be ambushed this way. 

“Knock knock…”

You turned to see Donggab politely knocking on yoru bedroom door despite it being open. In his hands were yet another bouquet.

“Happy Birthday,” he handed it over to you.

You took it with a forced smile knowing what it was even before you got the card opened. “Joonkyung sent you.”

He nodded.

“Tell me the truth is he ditching me to be with one of the others?”

Once again he nodded.

“Great, then he won’t mind.” You harshly slammed the glass vase onto your vanity. 

“I thought you loved roses.” 

You nodded picking up one of the much more elegant looking white rose arrangments. “White ones.”

Of course, he knew that but Joonkyung didn’t that’s why he insisted on getting red roses. “Then I have a confession to make.” Donggab eyed the others motioning with his head for them to leave. After the last one was out of sight he turned his attention to you. “The white ones are from me.”

Suddenly you weren’t so irritated. “You got me white roses?”

“Happy Birthday Y/N,” he kissed your cheek and flashed you a killer smile.

Your hand went up, your fingertips gracing the burning flesh of your blushing cheeks. “I don’t understand.” More like you didn’t want to get your hopes up. 

“I love you.”

“What-” Your eyes blinked rapidly as if testing whether or not you were awake. But you were. This was reality. Donggab was honestly confessing his romantic interest in you.

Donggab took a quick glance out your door before locking it giving you two some privacy- which he should have done from the very beginning but he did not know those words would come out of his mouth today. After all, you were the boss’ favorite of all his women. If ever a time came when he would open his eyes and see how truly special you were he wouldn’t stand a chance. If he ever chose to settle down he would have to sit back and watch quietly but if he acted first perhaps there was a chance.

He tenderly caressed your cheek to gain your undivided attention. Once you looked up he locked onto your eyes capturing them in a loving gaze. His lips could not help but curl up into a smile. This was all he wanted. He wanted to see you smile. He wanted to touch you, hold you, love you.

He wanted you.

“I love you Y/N.” He pressed his forehead against yours. “I always have, I just couldn’t tell you until now.” After realizing how Joonkyung took your compliance for granted, interpreting it as mutual affection when in reality he and you were simply part of a business transaction.

You held his face in your hands in a similar fashion. If only he knew how you secretly wished, dreamt of this moment. But could you selfishly confess? If you showed him the feeling of love was mutual what would become of him? Too bad years of yearning made the choice for you and leaned in to kiss him.

The kiss was better than any verbal confirmation. He held you with one arm around your waist, the other at the back of your neck and dipped you.

Your arms went up around his neck not getting nearly as much of him as you had wanted. The chemistry between you was undeniably present as your actions synced perfectly. The whole moment felt like a well choreographed, well-directed kiss scene in a movie. When you jumped he caught you- never breaking said kiss.

Donggab sat you on the vanity knocking down the bouquet of red roses Dok2 had just sent him to deliver to you. The sound of shattering glass startled you causing you to pull away. “Oh-” you did not get to say a word as Donggab hungrily reclaimed your lips.

Not caring if any of the security he had brought with him heard.

There was no use in stopping now. He had crossed the line of no return. He had gotten a taste of your sweet lips and he would never allow them to be taken from him. “You are mine now,” he nearly growled in his signature low voice.

“But-ah” you shuddered as his lips went to your neck. The sensation was equal to the way your stomach fluttered on a rollercoaster drop and the warmth of a blush creeping to your cheeks. “Donggab what about Joonkyung.”

“Don’t think about him now.” His hand led yours to rest atop his chest where his rapidly beating heart echoed yours. “It’s just you and me now.”

“But he’ll kill you.” You could care less about your life or your fate but Donggab meant the world to you. Risking his life was out of the question. “I could never watch you get hurt.”

“You won’t, we’ll run away somewhere Joonkyung can’t find us.”

Your eyes widened in shock. “Are you really willing to give up your position for me?”

“Since day one.”

You jumped off the vanity and pushed him back until he fell onto the bed. You picked up your skirt allowing you to straddle his lap. His hands came to rest on your ass pushing you closer into him.

Once again you had answered with actions rather than words but it was clear you would go anywhere with Donggab as you began to undress him.

* * *

“After dropping off the flowers at Y/N’s, where did you go?” Dok2 was losing his patience with the security team.

“I-uh we went nowhere sir.”

“Then how and when did you lose them!”

Another stepped in to help him, “He asked us to leave ahead of him while he helped Miss Y/N.”

“Helped her with what?”

“I don’t know.” He could tell by the look in his eyes that wasn’t the answer he was looking for but it was all he could offer. 

Dok2 threw everyone out of his office as he began making some calls. The more he looked for Dongabb the more he uncovered. He found he had emptied your account the day before along with his own. If that didn’t scream betrayal then what did?

In a final act of rage, Dok2 picked up the framed picture of you he kept at his desk and threw it against the wall as hard as he could. The sound alerted the guards to come inside. “Now you do your jobs?!” 

Dok2 leaned over the broken glass and metal to fish out your picture. In the process, he managed to cut his hand but did not flinch at the pain. He stared at it for a second longer than he wanted to. His resolve wavering for a moment at your smile. You were his most precious possession, his love…

He handed the now bloodstained photo to the head of his security. 

“Find her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can’t believe I did this to Dok2 or that I put them against each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**10 Years Later**

Dok2 stared out the window of his private jet. He had always enjoyed the view that welcomed him every time he visited Hawaii. The beautiful water, the sand, the lush green… it was all so relaxing at one point. His focus was reclaimed by the woman beside him.

“Baby what are you thinking about?”

“Nothing,” he refused to share his thoughts with anyone. He had done so in different ways with two people and they both ended up betraying him. Never again would he allow himself to get that close and vulnerable to another person. From now on he would act coldly, mercilessly, and swiftly.

The woman huffed in disappointment but did not pry further. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his before cuddling up to him. Being set aside like that was a small price to pay for the luxurious life she lived in exchange.

* * *

At the beach, Dok2 got a lot of attention from onlookers who found it odd that there were so many people around him keeping a perimeter. It was easy to see he wasn’t just any ordinary visitor. He only stayed for a moment having business to take care of. 

“I’ll be don around midnight,” he informed his female companion as he left her to sunbathe in the lounge chair she had occupied from the moment they got there. “The men will take you back to the room when you are ready.”

“Thank you,” she pursed her lips asking for a goodbye kiss.

Dok2 complied meeting her lips in a quick peck before taking half the men with him. They walked along the vast beach heading to the boardwalk when Dok2 suddenly stopped. In the distance, he spotted a familiar figure that while he wore mirrored lenses, he would still recognize anywhere.

Donggab walked along the beach holding his five-year-old daughter’s hand. She was happily walking barefoot in the sand pointing out at the water she so desperately wished to go in. Unfortunately, in Donggab’s eyes, she was too small to be going in such a vast body of water. 

“When you are older princess.”

“How much older?”

“Fifteen.”

“That’s three lifetimes,” she nearly shrieked when she heard the large number. Her hair whipping back and forth, covering portions of her face as she tried to look up at him.

Donggab chuckled picking her up and positioning her to his left side. He made sure to smooth out her white dress so it properly covered her. “For you, it seems that way because you are only five years old but look at Daddy.”

“How old are you Daddy?”

“Older than I look, princess.” He kissed her forehead causing her to giggle as his facial hair tickled her. As his sights turned back ahead he too caught sight of his past. It would be a lie if he said he wasn’t worried. 

He kept it hidden from you but he had once run into one of Joonkyung′s men who informed him of his orders to retrieve you. Luckily Donggab was good friends with the man. He did not have to say anything, the man backed off on his own warning him to go farther. 

Donggab’s eyes shifted towards the boardwalk searching for his men. The way Dok2 stood his ground suggested he would not leave without speaking to Donggab so he went up to him holding onto his daughter tightly.

“Hello, Joonkyung.”

“Donggab,” Dok2 acknowledged him then looked to his innocent young daughter as she wrapped her arms around her father’s neck. She looked so much like you yet undeniably his as well. 

“Daddy you know this man?” 

Her voice was equally calm as his making Joonkyung believe perhaps Donggab’s tone was hereditary. 

Playing off the hostility he felt towards Donggab, Joonkyung nodded deciding it was best to keep from alarming the child. “I’m an old friend of your father… and your mother.” Dok2 hesitated a bit to bring you up but he was sure this was your daughter.

“Really?”

Dok2 assured her it was the truth before looking back at his men and asking them to disperse a bit. “Isn’t that right Donggab?”

“Yes,” Donggab played along. Although Dok2′s presence was alarming he didn’t present an immediate threat. He genuinely seemed interested in the fact that Donggab was now a parent. “Princess this is a friend of Mommy and Daddy’s from before you were born.”

“What is your name?” Dok2 asked the little girl as she seemed to loosen her grip on her father.

“Shin Hayan.”

“Nice to meet you Hayan.” Before Dok2 could further the conversation his jaw dropped in awe at the sight of you.

It had been ten years yet you managed to become even more beautiful than he last remembered. You wore a similar dress to Hayan’s with your hair tied back in a loose ponytail, decorated with a white ribbon. Soft tendrils of hair framed your face giving you a look of effortless beauty.

“Mommy,” your toddler whined as you picked her up and propped her on your hip. The two-year-old had been enjoying her time walking hand-in-hand with you. She didn’t want to be carried but you insisted.

Donggab’s men struggled to catch up to you without looking suspicious as you picked up the pace. They did a better job of not drawing attention to themselves, you, or either of your professions than Joonkyung who preferred people knew what he was all about. 

You couldn’t help but panic inside when you spotted Joonkyung with your husband. The closer you got the faster your heart raced, pumping blood and adrenaline throughout your body. It was certainly not good for the baby but it was beyond your control at the moment.

“Mommy look it’s your friend,” Hayan pointed out.

A knowing glance from Donggab told you all you needed to know. “I see,” you tried to sound as happy as you could considering your position. “Hello, Joonkyung.”

“Hello Y/N,” he smiled genuinely for the first time in years. Being in front of his first true love made it inevitable. “So you have two daughters Donggab- Hayan and …”

“Rose,” Donggab put Hayan down so he could take his younger daughter from you. She was much shyer than Hayan, turning away from Joonkyung and laying her head on Donggab’s shoulder to avoid the stranger. “And soon I’ll have a son too.”

Joonkyung nodded seeing the small swelling of your belly. He also noticed how Donggab’s guards seemed to tense every time he looked in her direction. Surely Donggab, being the caring person that he always was, had asked them to be extra careful with you in this condition. “You always did want a big family Y/N, I’m happy for you.”

“Thank you,” your hand unconsciously rested on your belly. while the other looked for Donggab’s in need of comfort. “What brings you here.”

“Business as usual, I actually think Donggab is here for the same reason.”

“Seems like it.” Donggab had come to that conclusion as well. It was bound to happen sometime, after all, he had gone into the same business as his former boss. 

“Why don’t we go together?”

Donggab gave a single nod not allowing you to talk him out of it. “Hayan, Rose go back to the hotel with Mommy while Daddy goes to his meeting.” At his command, a few of the guards broke away to come to your aide and assure you three, or four, made it back to the hotel safely.

“Bye Daddy,” Hayan gave him a kiss on the cheek before taking a hold of the guard’s hand. Rose did the same but in silence causing Donggab to chuckle at possibly the only person who could be considered quieter than him. 

When he stood back up you wrapped your arms around his neck hiding your face in the crook of his neck. Desperately you pleaded, “Donggab don’t go with him.”

“Everything will be alright.”

“Please think about your children.”

“I am,” he kissed your cheek. Lastly, he whispered into your ear something he did not want anyone else to hear. “Most of all I am thinking of you.”

You smiled up at him before giving him a quick kiss on the lips despite the audience of your ex. “Love you.”

“I love you too.”

You reluctantly let go of him only giving Joonkyung a slight glance. “Goodbye Joonkyung.”

He watched you leave for a moment thinking of what he would have done to Donggab had he not fathered three children with you. A part of him still thinking if he should do that. “You are one lucky bastard Donggab…appearing when I can no longer do anything to you.”

“What’s stopping you?” he asked as they began walking to the boardwalk their men following close behind.

“Despite what you think I really did love Y/N.” He knew he judged him for having multiple women but no one truly knew what went on in his heart. “Seeing her today confirmed I still love her.”

Donggab’s jaw clenched.

“I love her too much to hurt her.”

“For a moment I doubted that but you were surprisingly cautious around Hayan.”

“She looks so much like Y/N, I knew immediately she had to be hers- that she would be nearby. For ten years all I wanted to do was see her.” He was not disappointed. In fact, he wanted to see you again. “I want to ask her so many things.”

The idea of you two talking didn’t sit well with Donggab. He dismissed the idea of it ever happening. “I don’t think that will be possible.”

* * *

You sat up when you heard a loud bang from outside your bedroom. The sleep quickly washed over you as you looked over your two girls making sure they were safe. They, of course, could sleep through anything and remain still in bed beside you clinging to each other. 

It was difficult to get out of bed when you could barely bend at the waist. Eventually, you managed to slip out of the room in your nightrobe and slippers searching for what had caused the noise. You called out for the guards but no one responded. The penthouse was huge so you thought nothing of it until you heard the loud bang again. This time it was followed by Donggab’s grunt.

“Donggab!” You shouted as you saw your husband being slammed against the wall by Joonkyung, a stream of blood coming out of his ear.

“Y/N, go back inside.”

You did the opposite and ran towards the two of them. “Stop this Joonkyung!.” You pushed him off and away examining Donggab’s face. “Honey you’re bleeding.”

Donggab shrugged a bit out of breath. “It’s the least I can do.” 

“What?”

It was decided between him and Joonkyung that this was the only way they could settle their pent up aggression and resentment. Donggab would pay back his debt for having taken you while also getting payback of his own for having to hide his feelings and watch him use you for so long. 

‘You two are so stupid,” you began to tear up. They were both unpredictable and in the heat of the moment, anything could happen. If Joonkyung ended up killing Donggab you wouldn’t know what to do with yourself, much less three children. “Why do you do this to me?”

“Shhh…baby it’s okay.” Donggab held you close comforting you.

The scene only made Joonkyung more uncomfortable about everything. He was being forced to watch the extent of your love for his once best friend and partner. 

He had no visible wounds but he was aching all over. “We’ll call it even for now.” He picked up his jacket with a groan feeling the possibly cracked ribs being pushed further out of place.

You looked over at him full of relief yet wondering what he would do if you were to run into each other again. “For now?”

Joonkyung sighed, “If he ever messes up, if he ever cheats on you, or runs off with another woman… I’ll find out. I’ll kill him and I’ll come for you.”

Donggab chuckled as if that were ever a possibility. “Over my dead body Joonkyung.”

“Another possibility,” Joonkyung held his side as he left chuckling.

The guards came back in after having honored their boss’ orders and staying out of the fight. They helped you get him into another room in the penthouse where you tended to him while they watched over your girls.

Donggab held onto your hand as you undid the buttons of his shirt. “Sorry.”

“You should be.”

“I know it sounds crazy but somehow I think I’m still friends with Joonkyung.”

You nodded understanding him. “You felt guilty and regretted-”

“I would never regret what I did that day.” His hand went up to caress your cheek. “I love you Y/N.”

“I love you too Donggab.”

He smiled up at you wishing he could sit up and kiss you but he too had suffered from a cracked rib. So he went for the alternative, “Can you kiss me now? I would kiss you but..” He trailed off pointing to the big purple bruise on his side.

“Serves you right,” you reprimanded before kissing him like he asked. 

“Aish-” he groaned nearly cursing when he got kicked in the abdomen by his unborn child. 

“You felt that?” you beamed. This was the first time your son had moved so prominently. Your attention went fully to your belly forgetting your beaten husband. From now on you no longer had to live with the worry of Joonkyung looming over your relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t resist giving my readers what they want. BTW did you notice the names ???


End file.
